elfkingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elf Kingdoms Wiki
Elf Kingdoms Working Wiki for massive story building. Story Preface (For Now) It was an age ago when the DARK FORCE began to take hold, relentless in its consumption of the light. Ravenous and hungry, it spread across the land. From the tallest mountains, to the distant shores, turning all in its wake to madness. In the depth of this despair, an alliance was formed. Men and Dwarves, Elves and Halflings, all lifted their swords and banded together to push back against the DARK FORCE. But the war would not be easily won, nor swiftly concluded. As the mortal races lived their lives winning, losing, fighting generation after generation of war, only the Elves remained to remember it all. They grew weary of the endless battle. The council of five elders was called and a decision was made to leave this corrupted place. For better or worse, the alliance was broken and the Elves left OLD WORLD, and all the mortal races behind. When they arrived to NEW WORLD, the sense of peace they had hoped for was not present among the Elves. In place of unity, there was anger and resentment. And for the first time, the elves decided to divide and go their separate ways. The first tribe set out with an intent to make the most of this opportunity, holding eagerness and warmth in their hearts. Their journey lead them to the GRASSLANDS where they settled in prosperity, naming themselves the GRASSLANDS TRIBE. The second TRIBE was a gathering of the most passive of the elves. Cold of heart, and uncaring for either the allies they left behind or the other elves, they journeyed to the MOUNTAINLANDS. Their they shut themselves up in the pure white snow drifts of the mountain and named themselves the MOUNTAINLANDS TRIBE. The third TRIBE were a curious group, eager to take this opportunity to improve. They journeyed up the rivers and established the RIVERLANDS city among the trees. Quick to learn and dedicate themselves to the pursuit of knowledge about the NEW WORLD, they took up the name of the RIVERLANDS TRIBE. The fourth TRIBE was angry with the decision to leave their allies to die. Disgusted by the other tribes, they set off into the DESERTLANDS. The heat of the mid-day sun pushed them to a nocturnal people, only venturing out of their shelter in the protection of night. Their they forged a new alliance with the animals in the deserts, becoming beastmasters who called themselves the DESERTLANDS TRIBE. The fifth and final TRIBE were distraught and wrought with grief over the atrocities the elves committed by abandoning their alliance with the mortal races. So, they stayed on the point of first landing in the OCEANLANDS and built a city around an ever-burning Lighthouse. It would be the beacon of hope a guide for the mortal races to the NEW WORLD. There they called themselves the OCEANLANDS TRIBE. Years passed after the tribes had split and settled. And then decades passed and turned to centuries. And from centuries, to lifetimes. The five tribes go on about their lives, left with only myths of the OLD WORLD, legends of the first settlers, and mysteries of the lands they have embraced as home. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse